Two Halves Make A Whole
by MikiMoke
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in Alandra Falls when a string of unexplained teenage murders catches their attention. To make matters worse, the only help they can seem to find leads them to a survivor of the killer's attacks - and her unresting sister. *Set in season one, after Bugs*


**Started getting back into the show Supernatural and decided to do a problem for Sam and Dean to solve. I may have to do a lot of research for the topic, but I think I might do okay. This is based in season one, after the episode **_**Bugs**_**.**

**Don't be afraid to let me know what you think or if I miss something, and go easy on me – I'm relying on the wiki and I've only seen the first season and season five (I started watching during the latter...)**

**Also didn't want to use a real location, so I would just like to point out that Alandra Falls is a fictional place in Oklahoma. Oke? Oke.**

**~Miki**

* * *

_**Alandra Falls, Oklahoma; nine years ago.**_

The twins couldn't tell who was trembling more; Emma, or Jay? Both of them were huddled in the corner, arms wrapped around each other as they heard the screams downstairs. Laughter was caught in those screams, sounding like sandpaper rubbing harshly against their door.

Jay shuddered when the screams died out, a body colliding with the floor loudly.

"There goes our mother," Jay said darkly. Emma squeezed her eyes shut in fear, the laughter silencing after a few long moments. All Jay could do was watch their door, wonder if they stood a chance by hiding.

A long scratching sound lined the far walls, stretching out for an impossible period of time. This person was enjoying what he was doing, even though it was something only a monster could accomplish. The scratches reached the door, then suddenly stopped, replaced by a rhythmic knock.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," he sang, his voice soft on the other side of the door. Emma clutched her sister tighter, whimpering slightly. "Anyone home?"

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Jay leapt to her feet and shrugged away Emma's scared hands. She dashed for the door, reached for the knob, and locked it just as he tried to pry the door open. Jay turned to her twin, meeting her wide brown eyes with her own. Breathing heavily as she leaned against the door, Jay raised a trembling hand and pointed toward the window, locking her eyes with Emma's. Emma, still trembling and curled in a ball, glanced to the window Jay was pointing to. Her wide eyes went even wider when she realised what Jay wanted her to do.

"Open up, little piggies," the man's voice said from underneath the door. Emma's eyes shot toward the gap under the door, spotting two fingers trying to slide under the crack. She screamed as tears ran down her face. Jay scowled and stamped her heel on the fingers, earning an angry yelp from the man. The fingers retreated, the man cussing uncontrollably at Jay.

Jay pointed demandingly at the window, ordering Emma to climb out and get help. Emma, after shaking her head a few times, rose to her feet. Her legs were trembling as though she was feverish, and her footsteps were as quiet as they could get in the almost-silent night.

A loud thud made the door shudder behind Jay. She whirled around the face it, hoping to stop the man from getting in. Her hopes were dashed when she caught sight of an axe's blade slightly penetrating the wood of the door.

"Go, Emma!" she screamed, the realisation that death was near hitting her like, well, an axe to a door.

Another thud hit the door, large bits of wood hitting the floor as Emma finally climbed out the window. The moment her sister was out of sight, Jay ran for the window and slammed it shut, locking it before turning for something in her room, anything to use as a weapon.

The thuds stopped, replaced by chuckling. Jay turned to the door, pulling a brave face, and stared into the crazed man's mismatched eyes. One blue, one green.

"Let me in, little girl," he cooed, his grin barely visible in the small hole he'd chopped through the door. Jay shook her head defiantly, grabbed the mug of lukewarm hot chocolate on her sister's bedside table, and stalked over to the door. Once there, she viciously chucked the contents in the man's face. Another yelp, more cussing. He was really angry with her now.

Jay, panicked with his escalated rage, backed away from the door and looked around frantically for something else to use. But what was there to use? The room only had two beds, both with matching bedside tables, and a single lamp on each. A clock hung beside their closet – was that an ideal weapon against an axe-wielding madman? No, it couldn't be. What about her lamp? It had a glass top – it could shatter in his face, blind him. More so, the cord could choke him.

Deciding in the lamp, Jay made a beeline for the one on her bedside table – the closer one of the two. While she unplugged it, her mind wandered to her sister; how far had she gotten away? Was she running? Did she stop to wait for her sister?

Another thud, the man recovering from Jay's beverage attack and chopping away at the door. More holes were appearing, angered grunts coming from him with every thrust of the axe. Jay raised the lamp from the table, her breathing shaky, and she held it ready to strike.

The man stopped chopping, instead reached in through one of the holes and unlocked the door. His movements were calm and patient, as though he were breaking into a house without a care in the world. Jay's hands began to shake, the glass on the lamp rattling with her trembles. She was going to die, and she knew it. He had an axe, and what did she have? A lamp that would probably only blind him. She doubted she'd have the strength to choke him with the cord, let alone injure him enough to keep him still.

She was going to die.

The door opened slowly, a creak with the movement, and then she was met by the man. He merely stood there, smiling at her, his shirt and pants covered in blood. The axe was in his hand, barely as blood-soaked as him, but nevertheless covered in blood. His smile was crooked, twisted, insane, and his eyes – those mismatched eyes Jay tried to put to a name – mimicked that smile. What she was seeing as utter devastation, he was seeing as pure delight.

"Pretty, pretty," he cooed, taking a step into the room. Sweat that had been beading on Jay's forehead slid down her face, dripping off of the end of her nose. "Drop the lamp, pretty."

Jay sucked in a breath, a squeak escaping her as her grip on the lamp loosened. Did her mother fight him? Was that why she was screaming before she died? Or did her do things to her while she refused to fight? Would he do it to her?

She wasn't going to die like that, she decided. By God, she was going to get out of this house and find her sister, seek help, and put the man in prison.

With a cry, she ran at him and swung the lamp wildly. The glass collided with the doorway, shattering beside them, and the sound of glass chunks smashing against the floor came to her ears. She'd missed him. Now he had a clear shot of her.

_No..._

He raised the axe high, a glint in his eyes as he watched her madly.

_What about Emma?_

"Good night, pretty, pretty," he said between clenched teeth, a wide smile devouring half of his face.

_Who's going to protect Emma?_

The axe travelled down, so fast that Jay almost didn't feel it sink deep into her shoulder. She could barely utter a yelp at the sound of the bone being split in half.

_I don't want to die..._

He removed the axe from her shoulder, kicked her back into the room. She fell to the ground limply, her body refusing to fight back, to try and save her.

_Monster..._

The man walked to her side, levelled his foot with her neck. With one final laugh, almost identical to the previous one he'd let out before going for the twins, he raised the axe high above his head and brought it down over her neck. It was a messy beheading, but she was soon decapitated within two chops.

_I hope you die for this, monster..._

Meanwhile, as she ran through the woodland surrounding her family's land, Emma coughed loudly. She couldn't think of how long she had been running for, nor could she figure out how much longer it would take to get into town. The chill in the air was reaching her chest, her recently beaten cold slowly creeping back up on her.

A pain, almost burning, surged through Emma's neck, like a hot knife running the circumference of her throat over and over. A laugh, so loud and familiar it made her shudder, echoed behind her in the distance.

She slowed to a stop, the pain too much for her, and she fell to the ground with her cold hands around her burning neck. She had stopped crying a little while ago, but this was too much to try and keep away tears. They spilled over against her will, freezing her cheeks and her nose within seconds.

"Ow," she whimpered, burying her face in the leafy ground. None of the trees had leaves anymore – they'd all fallen off once the cold came.

_Get up, Emma_, she thought to herself harshly. _Get up before he kills you!_

Emma's head shot up, a shiver going down her spine.

"Where's pretty, pretty?" the man's voice shouted. He was still distant, but Emma knew he would be close in a matter of minutes. She obeyed herself, stood as fast as she could. Ignoring the pain, she broke into a sprint. Think, think, think; that was what she had to do. There had to be _something_ nearby that marked where she was.

As though hearing her thoughts, a tree in the distance caught her eye. She could recognise it easily; remember where she was by the bright pink ribbon tied around a branch. She was near a road – a dirt track that led to town. She could barely hear a car ahead; barely see the lights in the dark woods.

Someone was coming.

She turned for the road, the car closer than it was before, and she could just make out whose it was: Mr Cormack's Impala.

She ran for the road, feet switching from leaves to dirt and pain surging up her feet every time she ran over a stone.

"Mr Cormack!" she shouted, almost screamed. "Help!"

The Impala slowed to a stop just ahead of Emma, leaving her some ground to run if she wanted to reach him.

"Help!"

"There you are!"

Emma picked up speed as she silently panicked, knowing that the man had found the dirt road – and her. Someone got out of the Impala, followed by another person. This was most certainly not Mr Cormack…

"Leave me alone, you monster!" Emma screamed at the man chasing her. His laughs reminded her how close he was, how close Emma was to death.

The man and the other one – a boy, not much older than her – walked forward. "Dean, stay here," she heard the man say.

The air behind her gave out a cutting sound, the man pulling a gun from the Impala as he shouted, "Get down!"

Emma did as he said. The axe flew past her head and sank into the ground in front of her. She let out a shocked breath. She could see the axe clearly, see the fresh blood that coated it. The burning pain reached her neck again as she tried to stand.

"I'm warning you," the man with the gun shouted at her parents' killer. "Stay away from the girl!"

Emma was on her feet quicker than she'd expected and made a beeline for the Impala, meeting the boy as he led her to the back door of the car. She climbed in and watched through the windshield, still shaking from both her fear and the cold.

The axe man tried to make a run for his axe and attack the man with the gun, only to fall to the ground with an, "_Oof_".

Emma gasped and tried to get out of the car, fumbling with the door handle. The axe man was slowly dragged away by his feet, a figure standing a little away from him and watching him with cold, dead eyes. Slowly, he was raised off of the ground.

The door finally opened, the man with the gun and the boy watching the axe man with wide eyes. All Emma could focus on was the figure behind the axe man, call out, "Jay!"

Jay's attention didn't waver away from the man, scorn plastered on her face as the man levitated on the spot. Suddenly, he was jerked to the right and slammed into a tree. He let out a sharp cry of pain, his nose bent out of place as he was then repeatedly slammed against various trees on each side of the dirt road. All the while, Jay watched him with a sick smile, her eyes no longer brown but a deep black that seeped into her whites, dark veins creeping around the pitch black holes.

The man stopped screaming after a while, his body limp and unmoving. He was once again levitating on the spot, just inches away from a tree. He dropped to the ground, fell to his side, and did not move once more.

This time Jay looked to Emma. Her eyes were normal, that same chocolate brown Emma knew as well as her own eyes.

"Jay, hurry!" she shouted, trying to get past the boy. He stood in her way while the man kept his gun aimed at Jay. Panic settled over Emma again.

Jay glanced at the two with Emma, blinked, and then vanished into nothing.

All Emma could do was fall to her knees in shock.

Jay was dead. That man had killed her, and she got her revenge.

Jay was gone.

* * *

**Eh… I hope you guys liked that (it's certainly my longest prologue yet) and I hope you enjoy the coming chapters. As I said earlier, any kind of comment is appreciated, but do go easy on me.**

**I'll get started on the next chapter soon.**

**~Miki**


End file.
